When Bravery Turns In Your Favour
by theunstoppable
Summary: Another story explaining the prophecy of the galaxy. This one involves Jim Hawkins as the hero. Best read listening to the Treasure Planet soundtrack... but very cool!


****

When Bravery Turns In Your Favour - 

A Short Galaxy Prophecy Tale

STORY FOLLOWS TRACKS 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, AND 16 FROM THE SCORE OF THE TREASURE PLANET SOUNDTRACK AND IS BEST LISTENENED TO WHEN READING TO GET THE FULL EFFECT OF THE EMOTION. THE TIMES MENTION IN BRACKETS ARE THE TIMES IN THE MUSIC WHEN IT TAKES EFFECT. IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY AS THE PRINCESS THEN UST REPLACE THE NAME 'ALEX' IN WORD TO YOUR OWN AND VOILA! YOUR OWN LOVE STORY!!

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

(TRACK 4)

'James Hawkins?' The girl said, walking into the room as the door slid open.

'It's Jim'

Jim looked up and a feeling of doubt spread over his face. He knew that he wasn't the Prince. Everyone else that had tried out were probably closer to the prince than he was. It reminded of the many job interviews that he went to, but this one was far more stressful. There was a beautiful girl on the end of this one, and he now thought that there was no hope. 

(00:20)

He got up from his seat and followed the girl down a silver lined corridor. The same one he had seen about two hours ago. By now, Jim was wondering where the rest of the boys went to. He was lead down the corridor and past the door he'd been in only recently and onto the end.

He knew his chance was nil, but he some how managed to keep his spirits up. The girl stopped at the end doors to punch in a password. It beeped twice and the doors slid open quickly. 

(00:38)

Jim looked in, though he didn't know whether he was looking in or out. There in front of him must have been a million or so people standing around a long red and gold carpet. He stepped into the arch of the door and poked his head in, thinking he wasn't supposed to follow.

The girl continued down the carpet towards someone standing at the other end. Jim started wondering whether the other boys got to see this, and his heart began racing.

He didn't care what was at the other end. He was way too nervous. 

The girl stopped halfway down the carpet and turned around to look at him.

'Come on!' She yelled to him, waving him to follow.

(01:03)

Jim began walking down the carpet and was quite relived that nothing happened, until about an eighth of the way in and he glanced back. The people that he was going by were bowing in his wake. He couldn't believe this, as he proceeded to watch them bow as he passed. The girl was at the other end by now and awaiting his arrival. Jim laughed and started to run. It was like a Mexican wave, as the people all showed him their gratitude. He knew now that he had to be special. He ran straight down the carpet towards presumably the most exquisite girl in the galaxy. 

(01:30)

His clothes began to transform, and he looked down as his raggy old clothes turned into pleasant white robes. He felt something massive drop onto his back, and he reached behind him to find a sword. He smirked with happiness and approached the princess.

(01:45)

Being the princess of the galaxy, she was incredibly radiant. She stood there smiling at him, her long golden brown hair flowing over her shoulders. She had two long golden curls that hung either side of her face, and her green eyes flashed as he came closer. He stepped up as the princess moved aside to let something through.

(TRACK 5)

Before him a small yellow bear floated there. Out of nowhere a crown appeared in it's hands. Jim looked to the princess and she motioned to him to kneel down. He did so and the bear placed the crown onto his head, his hair blowing in the slight wind. 

He stood back up as the princess took his hand without warning. She brought him closer and everyone cheered.

'My name is Alexandra Hawkins…Jim..._You_ are the prince of the galaxy' She said, looking into his eyes.

(00:37)

Jim smiled and stared back.

'This is great, but what does this mean?'

'You come with us to find the Royal Planet'

Jim sighed and looked down.

'I can't leave my mother behind'

Alex squeezed his hand and smiled.

'She can come with us'

Jim was relieved that he didn't have to leave his mother behind, and he put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

'What about your parents?'

Alex stopped smiling.

'I have no parents'

'Oh, I'm sorry…' Jim replied softly, and Alex waved her hand.

'It's ok…I don't care. I have you now'

(01:17)

They stared at each other and leant in for a kiss. Everyone in the crowd cheered once more as Jim and Alex looked at each other again.

(01:24)

Suddenly the plain went quiet, and the far door slammed open. In walked a boy, rather dark looking, and he walked stiffly down the carpet towards them.

'ALEX!!' The boy yelled.

Jim couldn't see his face from back there, but as the boy approached him he didn't seem like a boy, and rather more a young adult. He had long straight black hair, and sharp blue eyes. 

'Leo The Great!!' Alex shivered and hid behind Jim.

He reached Jim and bowed before him.

'Who's Leo The Great?'

Kero, the little floating bear leant over and whispered in his ear.

'The one who's trying to marry the princess and murder the prince…'

'Your majesty' He started, sarcastically, and stood up again, 'I have to take the princess now. She has some business to attend to'

'Like what?' Jim growled, trying to protect her.

'She needs to sign a treaty'

(01:55)

He seized Alex's arm from behind Jim and pulled her close to him. Jim jumped forward to bring her back but was stopped by two men who looked an awful lot like space pirates holding swords to his throat. 

Leo grinned cheekily and dragged the princess with him behind the altar and off towards a dock that Jim knew was behind him. He didn't bother to turn around, as the pirates left to follow Leo.

(TRACK 6)

Jim stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. He didn't dare turn around, and Kero touched him on the shoulder.

'What are you doing!? You're the prince! Go save her!!'

Jim shook his head.

'I can't'

He began walking down the carpet , looking around at all of the people in the crowd watching him in humiliation.

(00:28)

Halfway down the carpet he came to a halt when he heard Alex squealing in the background.

'JIM!!!!'

He spun around in anger and started back up the carpet. When he reached the altar he continued running on across the plain to a very large and long ship docked there. 

There was no one around so he sneaked up to the edge and looked in. He searched for any sign of life and carefully lifted himself into the ship. 

Staying low, he creeped around, looking around corners and moving slowly across the ship to the other side. He leant against a wall, right beside a doorway to peek in, when he was ambushed by a ruddy looking pirate. 

(01:05)

Jim sprung backwards and drew his sword, the blade coming in contact with the pirate's short sword. He succeeded to hold him off, before just the right moment when the pirate shifted his arm. 

(01:15)

Jim thrust the sword through his chest and the man fell to the deck.

(01:17)

Unexpectedly out of nowhere, a pack of pirates bearing swords jumped out at him. He was surrounded.

He did the only thing he knew best. Defensive skills and he forced his way through a few of them and headed to the centre shrouds. Ducking a blow to the head he managed to jump up onto them, and began to climb. 

(01:27)

The aggravated pirates, swords between their teeth, followed him up. He reached the top and leaped into the out look's post. He turned quickly to kick one of the pirates off the shrouds, and looked down at the bow of the ship. 

(01:34)

Standing there was Leo, restraining Alex and watched as he was being followed. Jim suddenly got an idea. He spun his sword craftily once more into the holster on his back and undid his belt buckle. He didn't need it after all, he thought.

He flicked the belt from around his waist, held onto one end and tossed the other over a rope, which was inclined down directly towards Leo and Alex. He grasped the other end and bound them together. He got up onto the edge of the landing, looked down and smiled.

(01:48)

Jim screamed with adrenalin (much like the way he does on the Solar Surfer) and pushed off from the landing. 

(01:50)

He slid down the rope, nearing ever closer to the now rear of Leo's head. He stretched his leg out and struck him clean out of the way, as Jim sprung off and landed neatly next to Alex. 

(01:56) Leo went coasting along the deck and down into the chasm below. 

He grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her.

'We gotta get out of here!'

She agreed and followed him off the ship, as it began to sail away from the dock. The other pirates who were struggling to get down from the shrouds, were taken away too. Alex and Jim watched as it slowly floated away from them.

Jim and Alex looked into each other's eyes. Jim was panting and Alex smiled at him as if to be grateful.

'Thank you' She said, and Jim looked out to where the ship was. It wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'Huh? That's not right' He said.

TRACK 16

From out of the sky, below, a ship about five times the size sailed down and docked. 

A board came down and out from within, a few hundred million soldiers began marching. Jim and Alex ran back up toward the altar. On the way up, Alex stumbled over her dress. Jim turned back and she was gone. 

The soldiers came right up to the back of the altar and waited. Jim stood up on his chair and looked about. The millions of people in front of the altar turned and faced the opposite side as if ready to fight them. Kero floated up, looking very brave and angry.

'You know what you have to do' He said.

He stared down on the people. With a deep breath he pointed up into the air above him and roared.

(00:34)

'CHARGE!!'

The people all screamed and advanced on the opposite army. Jim leapt off the chair, seizing his sword, and swinging it around, knocking an enemy over. He searched high and low for Alex, at the same time trying to keep himself alive. 

All around him people were falling and succeeding. He was a fair way away from the altar by now and he continued to look for his princess. 

'ALEX!!!' He screeched, and no one replied.

He swung his sword around, decapitating an enemy when he did hear a reply from over at the port side.

(00:50)

'JJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!'

He looked over in the direction of the yelling and saw, vaguely Alex being dragged onto the ship as it floated away. He watched for a second or two before he bolted towards the direction of the altar, shaving down men as he went.

(01:13)

He dodged blows and bodies lying on the ground. In his terms it took a long time to reach the altar, but before he did he tripped sorely over a body in the dirt. Wiping his face, he glanced over to the altar where, next to his chair was his Solar Surfer. 

(01:43)

He gasped and leapt up to get it.

'How did this get here?' He yelled over the noise to Kero.

'You brought it here because you needed it'

Jim nodded slightly and swept up the board in his arm. 

(01:58)

He grinned and threw the board onto the ground, facing the bearing of the ship. It floated there while he stepped bravely onto it. He leant forward and stepped quickly on the booster.

(02:17)

Off he shot after the ship. The board went soaring over heads and sailing straight off the dock and into thin air. 

(02:31)

He screamed with excitement, as Kero trailed closely behind him. The ship now was quite a way away from them and they needed to catch up.

'How am I going to do this?' He yelled to Kero, and he opened his hand to find a small ball.

'What?'

'It's a Gyrosnipe. A very powerful nuclear weapon. Use it!!' Kero bellowed back.

Jim grinned and shot after the ship.

(02:45)

Leo was standing on the ledge of the ship, poking Alex with a sword. He was trying to make her walk the plank. Unfortunately, Alex didn't see Jimmy coming for her, so he caught up and clutched onto the base of the ship. In one of the knot holes, he wound the device and placed it inside.

(03:00)

He shot up to where Leo was and startled him. 

'JIM!' Alex screamed.

'Jim Hawkins…'

Jim held up his hand.

'No time for introductions again. We gotta fly'

'We?' Leo said, sarcastically.

Jim smiled quickly and spun the board with his foot towards Alex. He stepped down on the booster and shot off, catching Alex in his arms as he passed. Leo chased him down the ship. 

'He's still alive!' Alex pointed out.

'Nooo he's not…' Jim grinned at her.

(03:22)

They were at least a fair way away from the ship before the entire thing imploded. Jim held onto Alex and his board at the same time and they squealed with excitement. Kero was whooping as they safely landed back on even ground. 

(03:38)

They looked around at the field overflowing with soldiers and the bodies and enemies that remained standing started to vanish. The people on their side that were killed began waking up and wondering where they were.

Jim flipped the end of his board up and caught it. Alex turned and forced Jim to look her in the eyes.

'You're amazing' She whispered and kissed him.

(04:10)

Kero began crying, and before too long he started glowing. He grew bigger and the glow faded. He was a lion now with enormous wings. He looked up at Jim and Alex and smiled. He stood up on his hind legs and outstretched his front legs to Jim.

(4:19)

'You're great, man!!' He cried, and pushed Jim to the ground. 

He tried to push the lion off as Kero started to lick his face and say,

'I woove you, I woove you…'

Alex pushed Kero off him and dragged Jim to his feet. He wiped the slobber off his cheek and looked around. Everyone seemed proud of him.

TRACK 8

Just when they thought it was all over, another smaller ship came into the dock.

Everyone fell silent and looked at both Alex and Jim for an answer.

He let Alex go and started towards it. 

(00:26)

When he got close enough he could hear singing.

'No' Jim mumbled.

Everyone began chattering quietly and Alex followed Jim.

'Stay Back' Jim demanded, walking slowly towards it.

(00:44)

A quite big man with a robot arm and a robot leg, looking half Cyborg jumped out and began tying the ship to the dock post. He was singing cheerfully.

'Silver!?'

The man turned around and smiled.

'JIMMY! Long time no see!'

'Silver?' Alex said to herself and followed Jim to greet him.

'What are you doing here?' Jim asked him curiously.

Silver sighed and rubbed his forehead.

'I'm afraid I'm here to pick up the Princess, the prince and her crew'

'Crew?' Alex replied.

'Yah, you're the princess?' He said, and she nodded, 'Well you gotta have a crew'

(01:14)

Kero nudged her from behind.

'The Regal Warriors, and the Royal Guards must be your crew'

Alex smiled, now understanding.

'And the Necromancer is the Captain'

'Who's the prince?' Silver questioned.

'I am' Jim blushed and Silver patted him on the head.

'Well done Jimmy! …Now, there was something I was meanin' to show you'

Silver looked around and rubbed his chin. 

(01:46)

Jim jumped into the ship and looked around himself, when a tiny little pink blob came shooting out from the ship's cargo hold.

'MORPH!' Jim cried, and ran to hug him. He began spinning around and around Jim's head.

'Yeah, that's it. Morph. He missed ya'

Morph noticed Alex trying to climb into the ship and flew to help her. He turned into a hand and pulled her on board, before turning back to normal. It was so excited that it began spinning around her head too.

(02:18)

Silver leaped on board too and stared at Alex.

'Well, are we ready to leave?'

'Leave for where?'

'Your planet of course!' Silver barked happily.

'Yeah! Yeah!' She replied, slapping her forehead.

Silver looked at Alex then Jim and shook his head, turning to walk away.

TRACK 9


End file.
